1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protective sheet for use in packaging silver halide photographic sensitive sheet films, such as X-ray photographic films, lithographic films, cut films, or the like, such films each including a fluorine surfactant and a matting agent in the outermost layer, and relates to a packaging method and package using such a protective sheet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, when a stack of silver halide photographic sheet films each including a fluorine surfactant and a matting agent in the outermost layer are packed in a bag, the silver halide photographic photosensitive sheet films are charged in padding cardboards so a to prevent the silver halide photographic sensitive sheet films from being bent or broken in inserting the films into the bag, in transportation of the bag or in use of the bag, and to protect the silver halide photographic sensitive sheet films from being knocked about during transportation. That is, a stack of silver halide photographic sensitive sheet films are charged between flat padding cardboards 8 as shown in FIG. 4 or in a padding cardboard 9 bent in a U-shape as shown in FIG. 5, and then are put into a bag to complete a package (for example, Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication No. 56-40535).
As a paper material for such a protective sheet, a single layer of paper as shown in the diagram (a) of FIG. 2, combination paper having a multilayer arrangement of front and rear layers 5 and an intermediate layer 6 as shown in the diagram (b) of FIG. 2, or any of the above-mentioned paper laminated with thermoplastic resin 7 as shown in the diagram (a) or (b) of FIG. 3 has been used.
The foregoing known protective sheets, however, have a disadvantage in that when a stack of silver halide photographic sensitive sheet films each including a fluorine surfactant and a mat agent in the outermost layer are packaged, static electricity is generated by friction or the like between the protective sheet and the stack of silver halide photographic sensitive sheet films which can generate static marks.
Further, a package in which silver halide photographic sensitive sheet films each having a fluorine surfactant for preventing static electricity from occurring are packed with such a protective sheet has a disadvantage in that the fluorine surfactant is transferred from the surface of each silver halide photographic sensitive sheet film to the protective sheet which deteriorates the static electricity generation-preventing capability of each silver halide photographic sensitive sheet film over time and before the package has reached the end user.